


Шаги навстречу

by Chif



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 17:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10366065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chif/pseuds/Chif
Summary: Все представляют себе встречу с родственной душой. Как не представлять, если слова, — самые первые слова, которыми вы обменяетесь, — с детства находятся перед глазами.





	

— Эй, солдат, не хочешь прилечь?

Актив замер на месте, почти не почувствовав удара от оружия, которым темноволосый мужчина попытался его оглушить. Активу были знакомы эти слова, они активировали новый протокол, и чтобы включить его в предыдущее задание, потребовалось время, потому что некоторые аспекты противоречили друг другу.

Координатор приказал сбежать любой ценой, покинуть пределы Берлина, залечь на дно и ждать, когда с ним выйдут на связь.

Протокол предписывал доставить Объект, озвучивший кодовую фразу, координатору. Немедленно, избегая физических повреждений Объекта и минимизировав количество случайных свидетелей.

Приказ координатора по ротации стоял выше, чем протокол.

Любой протокол следовало исполнять.

Актив шагнул к Объекту и увидел, как на его лице мелькнул страх, сменившийся решимостью бороться до конца. Но она исчезла, стоило только отбить первый удар, прижать к себе, блокируя сопротивление, и надавить пальцами на точку на шее. Объект безвольно обмяк в его руках. Актив взвалил его на плечо и продолжил выполнять миссию.

Сбежать любой ценой.

Забрать Объект.

Избежать физических повреждений.

Залечь на дно.

Ждать выхода на связь.

Доставить Объект координатору.

— Не стрелять, у него Старк!

К Активу этот приказ совершенно не относился, но он отметил в голосе женщины страх.

***

— С каким Баки я сейчас говорю? — уточнил Стив, но Баки не мог найти в себе сил оторвать взгляд от стоявшего за его спиной Тони Старка. С его дорогого костюма на грязный пол ручейками стекала вода, и выглядел он очень раздосадованным случившимся, кидая мрачные взгляды то на Баки, то на смартфон, который после падения вместе с вертолётом в реку, видимо, никак не хотел восставать из мёртвых даже в его руках.

— Прости, — хрипло сказал Баки, обращаясь к нему. — У меня был приказ.

Тони на мгновение замер, поднял на него округлившиеся глаза, а потом громко и даже как-то истерично расхохотался, так что Стив вздрогнул и обернулся. Друг Стива, тот парень с крыльями, тоже нахмурился, не понимая, что происходит.

— Серьёзно? — спросил Тони. — Вот просто, блядь, серьёзно?

— ГИДРА… в моей голове был… есть протокол, — продолжил Баки, — согласно которому, я должен привести к моему координатору человека, обратившегося ко мне этой фразой, и я… я… — он сглотнул и взглянул на Стива. — Обратившегося ко мне _моими словами_.

Стив моргнул.

Потом моргнул ещё раз, а потом странно высоким голосом произнёс, указывая пальцем на Тони:

— Французская проститутка?!

Баки не смог сдержать смех, хотя ему было совершенно не весело.

Все представляют себе встречу с родственной душой. Как не представлять, если слова, — самые первые слова, которыми вы обменяетесь, — с детства находятся перед глазами. Баки не был исключением, и потом, когда Америка вступила в войну, испытал облегчение напополам с нетерпением и ужасом. В последний вечер перед отправкой на фронт он спьяну ляпнул это Стиву, сказал, что, судя по смыслу, заключённому в словах на его руке, его родственной душой будет французская проститутка, и Стив долго уверял его, что он мыслит слишком узко. «Возможно, — говорил тогда Стив, — это будет медсестра или врач». Баки согласился, потому что спорить не было сил. И каждый день, утопая в грязи и крови, думал: «Сегодня. Возможно, это случится именно сегодня. Возможно, я встречу этого человека».

Потом был плен и счастливое спасение, после которого Баки повидал много медсестёр и врачей, но никто из них не сказал тех самых слов, никто. Баки предложили с почётом отправиться домой, но на его руке было написано «солдат», поэтому он остался, снова ждал и с каким-то отчаянием встречал новости о том, что скоро закончится война. Ему не нравилось воевать, он хотел мира для всех людей, но он просто не мог представить, что будет делать, когда окажется дома и надежды не станет.

А потом он упал, стал живым оружием, сбежал и начал по крупице собирать себя обратно.

Но надежды не стало только сейчас.

— Я прошу прощения, что? — холодно уточнил Тони, сверля Стива взглядом.

Тот пошёл красными пятнами и замялся.

— Мои слова. Ты сказал: «Эй, солдат, не хочешь прилечь?», — напомнил Баки. — Я вырос с этой фразой перед глазами, а в юности у меня мозги работали только в направлении койки, так что…

Тони прикрыл лицо ладонью и тяжело вздохнул.

— Французская проститутка. Потрясающе. Барнс, но почему французская?

— Ну… я отплывал в Европу и мыслил шаблонами?

— Боже милосердный, — выдохнул Стив. — И все пророки скопом… не смогут нас спасти.

— Давайте лучше вернёмся к делу, — сказал друг Стива, тактично сворачивая тему. — Мы здесь собрались, чтобы узнать, что хотел от него тот доктор, а не… обсудить личную жизнь Старка и Барнса. Если я правильно понял, что вы тут пытаетесь обсуждать.

— Я… — Баки отвёл глаза, потому что от воспоминания волосы на загривке встали дыбом. — Он спрашивал меня про лабораторию, в которой меня держали.

— Зачем ему? — Тони нахмурился, бездумно шагнув вперёд. Баки хотелось до него дотронуться, чтобы убедиться, что он настоящий. И одновременно — хотелось оказаться как можно дальше, чтобы случайно не навредить. Если бы не протокол, запрограммированный ещё Арнимом Золой, который из чистого научного интереса хотел проверить, что будет, если у Зимнего Солдата появится пара, Баки мог бы убить его — прийти в себя с его кровью на руках. Он сглотнул, пытаясь избавиться от комка в горле.

— Я не единственный Зимний Солдат, — сказал он. — Есть ещё пятеро. И они опаснее, намного опаснее меня, потому что их не обнуляли. Они преданы ГИДРЕ, знают тридцать языков, владеют всем существующим оружием и могут организовать государственный переворот за одну ночь.

— Разрушить империю, — отстранёно согласился Стив.

— Да.

— Тони, — Стив покосился на него, — мы должны что-то сделать. Мы не можем стоять в стороне.

Тони поморщился и жестом попросил его замолчать.

— Где эта лаборатория?

— В Сибири, я помню точные координаты.

— То есть, при худшем развитии событий, мы, — вооружённая группа американцев, — без разрешения вторгнемся в Российскую Федерацию, подписавшую три часа назад Соковианский Договор, и попробуем что-то найти на территории то ли бывшего, то ли действующего военного объекта, да? Уже вижу заголовок «Третья Мировая началась со Старка», — Тони устало провёл рукой по лицу.

— Мы не можем оставить всё, как есть, — Стив упрямо вскинул подбородок. — Мы должны помешать этому доктору, мы…

— А Росс, скорее всего, пошлёт меня по известному маршруту, потому что по этому же известному маршруту нашего президента пошлёт президент России, — продолжил Тони, не обращая внимания на Стива. — К тому же, Барнс у нас повторно сбежавший террорист, а Роджерс и Уилсон - его пособники.

— А ты — жертва похищения, — добавил Баки, и Тони хмыкнул.

— Да, хоть здесь повезло. Может даже не посадят, а пожалеют… — он прочистил горло и поморщился. — Мне нужен телефон.

— Собираешься позвонить Россу? — на лице у Стива появилось до боли знакомое Баки упрямое выражение.

— Ты вообще слушал, о чём я только что говорил? — раздражённо уточнил Старк. И, Боже, если они так общались всегда, не было ничего удивительного в том, что Мстители раз за разом встревали в какое-то дерьмо. — Хотя ладно, не отвечай на этот вопрос. Мне нужно позвонить Наташе, потому что только эта женщина способна исчезнуть на виду у спецслужб и притащить мне запасные часы, раз уж всё остальное знакомства с водами Шпрее не пережило. Ваши костюмы Наташа доставать не будет, потому что тогда она нарушит Договор, так что…

— Шэрон, возможно, сможет помочь, — сказал Стив. — Она уже нам помогла.

Тони хмыкнул, выразив в этом звуке весь заложенный в нём сарказм.

— Чтобы снять с вас обвинения, нам нужен этот доктор, потому что иначе вы так и останетесь преступниками. Но если нас поймают, всё закончится очень плохо. Не говорите потом, что я не предупреждал… Уилсон. Давай телефон.

Тот взглянул на Стива, дождался отрывистого кивка и достал телефон из заднего кармана, передав Тони. Тот с отвращением взял его двумя пальцами и покачал головой.

— Гадость какая. Ты бы ещё раскладушкой пользовался.

— Телефон нужен просто чтобы звонить.

Судя по взгляду Тони, с такой жизненной позицией он был принципиально не согласен.

— Я сейчас сделаю так, чтобы его нельзя было отследить, а потом мы его тоже утопим. Это не обязательно в плане безопасности, но это мой моральный долг.

— Старк, хорош уже, — друг Стива закатил глаза.

— Я ещё даже не начинал, — хмыкнул тот, и Баки качнул головой, прогоняя наваждение и заставляя себя отвести от него глаза, сосредоточившись на Стиве, который поднимал пресс, чтобы освободить его руку.

— Спасибо.

— Рад, что ты снова с нами, дружище, — Стив немного неловко похлопал его ладонью по плечу. Баки понимал это чувство, как знал и то, что последние два года Стив изо всех сил пытался его найти, но теперь, кажется, никак не мог решить, что делать дальше. Хорошо, что у них снова была общая цель. Плохо, что рано или поздно им придётся о многом поговорить и обнаружить, что воспоминания больше не соответствуют реальности.

Но ещё ужаснее было то, о чём Баки нужно будет рассказать Тони. Родственной душе. Человеку, который мог бы его любить, а будет ненавидеть.

От этого по спине бежал холодок, хотелось оттянуть признание, а ещё лучше — не говорить ничего, но Баки не мог, знал, что рано или поздно это сожрёт его живьём. Поэтому он снова посмотрел на Тони, стараясь запомнить его и отчётливо понимая, что потом у него не будет ни единого шанса.

— Скажи Ф.Р.А.Й.Д.Е.Й., что протокол «Папочка в беде» мы не сворачиваем, но Пеппер из него вычёркиваем. Что?.. — Тони закатил глаза и резко передёрнул плечами. — Да, привет, дорогая, давно не виделись, не ори на меня, а слушай. Мне нужны часы. Они в кейсе, приложишь указательный палец к панели и он откроется… Понял, Рашманофф, буду ждать… Звони своей Картер.

Стив поймал телефон и смутился. А потом и вовсе вышел, чтобы поговорить. Повисло неловкое молчание. Друг Стива попытался сделать вид, что его и вовсе тут нет, а Тони поджал губы и посмотрел на Баки, тоже не торопясь что-то говорить.

— Почему ты решил помочь Стиву? — спросил он первое, что пришло на ум.

Тони вздохнул:

— Веришь или нет, но я хочу сохранить команду. Больше, чем доказать, что я прав.

— Верю.

Сейчас Тони мог запросто ему солгать. Связь между родственными душами не возникала мгновенно, а строилась на доверии и заботе. Никто не обещал идеального брака или дружбы, и, в отличие от сказок, которые так любили его сёстры, в жизни всё было намного сложнее. Нельзя было обменяться двумя фразами и тут же уехать в медовой месяц, длящийся всю оставшуюся жизнь. Связь нужно было строить, помогать ей окрепнуть и раскрыться всем сердцем.

Тони мог солгать, так же как и Баки мог не рассказывать пока о том декабрьском вечере девяносто первого года. Мог подождать.

— Что задумался, маньчжурский кандидат*? Ты вообще как, собираешься слетать с нами или тут посидишь?

— Я… — Баки моргнул, пытаясь переварить вопрос. Стив под своим «мы» явно подразумевал и его, поэтому Баки и не подумал, что здесь есть какой-то выбор. — Если доктор успеет раньше, вам одним не справиться.

Тони кивнул, принимая этот ответ.

***

— Серьёзно? — рыжая Наталья, которую Баки теперь помнил, обвела их внимательным взглядом и задержала его на машине.

— А что делать? — Тони с каким-то отчаянным выражением на лице пожал плечами. — Оказалось, что талант к кражам машин есть только у бравого капитана, а он смог украсть только что-то своего возраста.

Стив вздохнул, но спорить не стал.

— Часы принесла?

— Держи. Ваши физиономии транслируют по всем новостям. Президент лично пообещал, что Америка сделает всё возможное, чтобы вернуть Тони Старка.

— Ой, как мило с его стороны, — Тони фыркнул, застёгивая на запястье часы. — Ф.Р.А.Й.Д.Е.Й?

— Да, босс? — электронный голос звучал почти обрадованно.

— Будь хорошей девочкой, активируй квинджет и найди какую-нибудь… ну не знаю, ферму заброшенную или лес рядом с нами. И чтобы тебя никто не видел. Протокол Гриффин*, поняла?

— Будет сделано, босс.

— Нам пора на встречу с Шэрон, — сказал Стив.

— С кем ещё свидание назначил? — Наталья закатила глаза. — Разве вы не слышали, что ваши физиономии уже дворовые собаки и те знают?

— Нам нужно забрать щит и…

— И хотя бы скрыть свои мордашки, — она швырнула в сторону Стива сумку. — Наденьте нано-маски и идите вдвоём, слишком уж из вас приметная компания. Встретимся у квинджета, я пришлю координаторы.

Стив замер, посмотрел на Баки, словно не мог решиться оставить его с Тони и Натальей, и он ободряюще кивнул.

— Так будет быстрее и безопаснее. Мы должны успеть раньше доктора, если хотим ему помешать.

Стив не выглядел убеждённым, но Сэм уже надел на себя нано-маску, в мгновение ока превратившись в незнакомца. Одежду Наталья тоже привезла, как и положено умной девочке, которую с детства учили шпионить и скрываться, бесследно растворяясь в толпе, так что через пару минут вместо Мстителей, решивших прийти на помощь террористу, перед ними стояли два парня совершенно обычной внешности.

Наталья с размаху надела на Стива кепку, скрыв приметный цвет волос.

— Вы американские туристы, молодожёны в свадебном путешествии и ничего не знаете о происходящем. Никаких речей о том, что правильно и неправильно, Стив.

— Мы и не будем ни с кем разговаривать, — раздражённо отозвался Стив, — нам не нужна легенда.

— Никогда не знаешь, что может случиться, — мудро сообщила ему Наталья. — А врать вы оба не умеете, поэтому, если что, просто побольше говорите о путешествии в эконом-классе самолёта.

Стив вздохнул, но согласился и повернулся к машине.

— Совсем с ума сошёл? Вы поедете на моей, она, по крайней мере, честно взята в прокате тем лицом, которое ты сейчас носишь. Почему вы совершенно не думаете об элементарных вещах?

Стив молча пошёл к машине.

— Злится, — тихо сказал Баки.

— Капитану в новинку быть разыскиваемым преступником в бегах, — хмыкнул Тони. — Но ничего, это дело привычки, да, Барнс?

— Да, — согласился он. Потому что в вопросе не было ничего обидного.

***

Они оставили «жука» недалеко от дороги, чтобы был шанс, что кто-то всё-таки его найдёт и сообщит в полицию, вернув законному владельцу, и дальше пошли пешком. Тони сменил так и не высохший костюм-тройку с белоснежной рубашкой на джинсы, темную футболку и кожаную куртку. С Баки Наталья немного не попала в размер, поэтому одежда жала в плечах, сковывая движения. Увидев это, она цокнула языком и вслух удивилась, что они со Стивом, оказывается, совсем одинаковые. Тони в ответ пошутил, что суперсолдат выпускают в единой конфигурации, чтобы, в случае чего, можно было заменить одного на другого, и потом разговор оборвался, снова сменившись молчанием.

Баки продолжал коситься на Тони, не в силах что-то поделать с этим желанием. Тони тоже на него поглядывал, но не пытался заговорить.

— Так значит… родственные души? Совет акционеров, наверное, не обрадуется такому повороту событий, — фыркнула Наталья.

Тони, который словно этого и ждал, легко усмехнулся:

— Как сказать, как сказать. К примеру, если Барнс магическим образом сразу забеременеет, они даже его полюбят. Очень, знаешь ли, хотят ещё одного Старка, как будто меня им мало.

— Тебя много, — с чувством сообщила Наталья.

— Вот и я о том же, — кивнул Тони. — Но они живут иллюзией о том, что снаряд и в третий раз упадёт в одну воронку, надеясь, что и мой гипотетический отпрыск будет гением. Я даже подумывал его завести, чтобы безнадёжно их разочаровать.

— А если будет гением? — Наталья приподняла бровь.

— Буду первым в мире родителем, рыдающим на защите докторской от бесконечного разочарования, — Тони подмигнул ей, и Баки был почти уверен, что он лжёт.

Об этом немного странно было думать, если на минуту поддаться иллюзии, что у них всё может получиться. Выходило, что всю жизнь судьба вела Баки именно к этому человеку, к этому моменту. Если бы он не упал с того поезда, то встретился с Тони Старком, когда Говард показал бы ему своего новорожденного наследника, и никогда не узнал о том, что именно он был его родственной душой.

Немыслимо трагично.

Такой длинный путь, и всё только ради того, чтобы он закончился тупиком.

— Осторожно!

Это было единственное предупреждение, прежде чем Баки влетел лбом в невидимый квинджет.

— Ты в порядке? — лицо Тони возникло перед глазами. — А у тебя крепкий череп, солдат.

— Крепче только у Стива, — согласился он. — Обычно я могу обнаружить любой самолёт, даже невидимый.

— Новая технология, недавно установил. Хочется верить, что его теперь даже злые пришельцы не обнаружат.

Баки потёр ладонью лоб и неожиданно понял, что они остались вдвоём. Наталья решила не принимать участие в разговоре, скрывшись в квинджете.

Он сглотнул и облизал пересохшие губы.

— Слушай, — Тони склонил голову на бок, — я не специалист в отношения между людьми в целом и уж тем более между родственными душами в частности, но я прямо физически чувствую, что ты очень хочешь что-то мне рассказать.

Баки сжал челюсть, набираясь смелости, прежде чем заговорить:

— Сначала, когда они только начали стирать мои воспоминания, я ждал, что придёт Стив. Не мог же не прийти, ведь мы всегда говорили, что вместе до самого конца. Я цеплялся за эту надежду, за своё имя, потому что пока я помнил, как меня зовут… я помнил и то, что меня придут спасать. Ждал, не верил, когда мне говорили, что он мёртв. Я не знаю, сколько месяцев прошло, прежде чем я перестал надеяться. Сейчас я помню почти всё, что делал в эти годы. Меня замораживали, посылали на задание, обнуляли и программировали, как машину. Как оружие. И я убил много, очень много хороших людей.

— Я знаю, — Тони нахмурился. — Самый знаменитый убийца двадцатого века. Я вот хотел спросить, а Кеннеди тоже убили тобой?

Баки снова сглотнул, слюна была вязкой и горькой, так что её хотелось сплюнуть.

— Нет. Мной убили Говарда и Марию Старк.

Тони ничего не сказал, и Баки на мгновение прикрыл глаза, ожидая взрыва. Удара, крика — чего угодно, но только не едва слышного шёпота:

— Что?

Глаза Тони расширились, а лицо пугающе побледнело. Он потянулся ладонью к груди и рвано вздохнул, словно ему стало трудно дышать.

— Это была авария, — сказал он. — Несчастный случай.

— После войны в Персидском заливе Говарду поручили возобновить проект создания сыворотки суперсолдата для предотвращения террористической угрозы. Я знаю об этом, потому что никто и никогда не стеснялся говорить рядом со мной. В ГИДРЕ знали, что первая фаза испытаний была закончена. Знали, в какой день и по какой дороге Говард повезёт сыворотку в аэропорт, чтобы передать военным, и мне приказали… — он снова облизал пересыхающие губы, — моей миссией было доставить груз координатору и не оставить ни одного свидетеля в живых. И я так и сделал.

Баки замолчал и расправил плечи, не зная, что ещё сказать.

Я помню лицо твоего отца, когда он меня узнал?

Я очень сожалею, что твоя мать была в той машине?

— Я обещаю, что после всего этого я исчезну. Тебе никогда больше не придётся смотреть мне в глаза.

У Тони задрожал подбородок и он отвернулся, упершись взглядом в ближайшее дерево.

— Да, — хрипло согласился он. — Идеальный вариант.

***

Повисшее между ними напряжение было почти физически ощутимо. Вернувшийся со встречи с таинственной Шэрон Стив бросал на них обоих настороженные взгляды, которых Баки старался избегать. Тони резко осунулся, перестал подшучивать и язвить, только вбил нужные координаты, уставился в монитор, на котором мелькали фотографии и вырезки статей, и больше не проронил ни слова, никак не реагируя на происходящее вокруг.

Баки тоже молчал, стараясь лишний раз не шевелиться, чтобы не привлекать к себе внимание.

— Что случилось? — тихо спросил у него Стив, когда Тони, окончательно устав от их компании, надел наушники и включил музыку так громко, что Баки слышал её, несмотря на максимально возможное расстоянии между ними.

— Я рассказал правду о смерти его родителей.

На лице Стива мелькнуло удивление, сменившееся искренней виной, и у Баки нехорошо засосало под ложечкой.

— Ты знал?

— Я… не был уверен до конца.

Это не было ответом, который Баки рассчитывал услышать.

— Ты должен был рассказать ему. Каждый заслуживает знать правду.

Стив опустил глаза, разглядывая собственные ладони.

— Мне казалось, что молчать лучше.

— О том, что ты знал, тебе действительно лучше молчать. — Баки знал, что прозвучал совет довольно грубо, но он чувствовал, что это Тони едва ли оценит.

Стив кивнул и стал выглядеть ещё хуже. Не так плохо, как Тони, но тоже очень усталым. Как человек, который снова попытался взвалить на себя то, что никак не может унести.

— Стив, а помнишь…

— Тело настоящего доктора нашли в номере берлинского отеля, там же была обнаружена и нано-маска с лицом Барнса, — голос Тони прозвучал неожиданно резко, заставив их обоих вздрогнуть. — Того, кто говорил с ним в камере, зовут Гельмут Земо, он бывший офицер соковианской разведки. И вся его семья погибла год назад из-за меня… Как-то странно он решил отомстить.

Он отпихнул от себя наушники и закрыл лицо руками.

— Мы не знаем его целей, Старк, — ровно сказала Наталья.

Тони хмыкнул и так выразительно покосился на неё сквозь пальцы, что у обычного человека слова бы застряли в глотке.

— Можно было никуда не ехать, все Зимние Солдаты навестили бы нас сами.

Баки как-то обеспокоенно на него посмотрел, а потом нахмурился.

— Мы почти на месте, — сказал он.

— Тони, — позвал Стив, но тот уже поднялся на ноги.

— Да, кэп. Сейчас я надену костюм.

***

— Барнс, — Тони шагнул к нему. Баки подавил инстинктивное желание отпрянуть, возникшее бы у любого нормального человека, и крепче вцепился во вручённую Натальей винтовку. А потом его уши плотно закрыли наушники Тони. — На всякий случай. Раз уж у него есть инструкция по твоей эксплуатации.

Баки кивнул, и Тони нажал на кнопку, запустив музыку, а потом всунул плеер в его ладонь и отвернулся. И Баки едва удержался от смеха, осознав, какую именно песню он для него выбрал. AC/DC, Back in Black*. Это ли не идеальный вариант для всей его долбанной жизни?

Стив похлопал ладонью ему по плечу и жестом позвал за собой.

Как и планировалось, сначала шёл Тони, — его броня позволяла выдержать первый удар. Следом за ним — Наталья, потом Баки и Стив. Замыкал их строй друг Стива, которому в Сибири должно было быть не очень-то уютно с короткими рукавами. Правда, довольно быстро выяснилось, что всё это было лишним. Панель с замком закрывал толстый слой льда, намекавший, что им давно никто не пользовался, а другого входа в лабораторию Баки не помнил.

Тони поднял ладони, ударив по двери из репульсов и проделав в успевшем промёрзнуть и деформироваться металле изрядную дыру.

Баки выключил музыку, оборвав песню на середине третьего повтора, но оставил наушники на месте и вошёл внутрь вслед за Старком, не чувствуя почти ничего. В его воспоминаниях, связанных с этим местом, была пустота или боль.

Тони свернул в сторону стены, остановившись у первого же силового щитка.

— Если нам очень повезёт, тут есть какой-нибудь генератор, который поддерживает минусовую температуру у полуфабрикатов, — вздохнул он, открывая его и принимаясь за работу. Спустя несколько долгих минут, в которые единственными источниками света был дверной проём у них за спинами и сам Тони, наверху начали тускло загораться мигающие лампы. — Ну вот… Повезло.

— Сокол, не отходи далеко от входа, — предупредил Стив. — Мы должны быть готовы к прибытию Земо.

— Понял.

Друг Стива остался, и дальше они пошли вчетвером.

— Пять источников изотопного излучения, — прокомментировал Тони ещё до того, как они успели войти в главное помещение лаборатории. — Все на месте.

Они спали в стеклянных клетках. Уже не люди, но и не безвольное оружие, каким был он. Согласившиеся на это по своей воле.

— И как нам с ними быть? — Тони обратился к Стиву, и тот непонимающе моргнул. — Оставить их тут мы не можем, отдать их под суд будет слишком опасно, потому что из любой тюрьмы они смогут сбежать. Что будем делать? Перевезём к нам и закроем в подвале?

— Не знаю. Россу их тоже отдавать нельзя.

— Не могу не согласиться.

Баки знал, что нужно с ними делать. Как и знал, что Стив ни за что на такое не пойдёт, а сам он не сможет. Он пообещал себе, что никто больше не умрёт от его руки, а последовать этому плану означало нарушить это обещание целых пять раз. А Баки больше не мог делать исключений.

— Кэп, — в динамиках раздался голос друга Стива, — вижу движение километрах в пятнадцати.

— Принято, — Стив развернулся и последовал назад, вслед за ним пошёл Тони. Баки собрался последовать их примеру, но заметил, что Наталья застыла на месте, пристально глядя в лицо одному из замороженных солдат.

— Романова? — осторожно позвал он её.

— Иди, — она не повернулась, — мне нужна пара минут.

И когда ровно пять выстрелов раздалось, стоило ему выйти за дверь, Баки почувствовал только облегчение. И ничего больше.

***

— Взрыв ООН, подстава, суперсолдаты… не слишком ли сложный план для мести? — Тони подался вперёд, оказавшись слишком близко к Земо. Так близко, что у Баки закололо в пальцах от желания оттащить его назад. — Можно ведь сделать намного проще.

— Я не хотел, чтобы вы умерли, мистер Старк, — пленник усмехнулся. — Мне были безразличны и ООН, и Барнс, и суперсолдаты. Я всего лишь хотел найти одну кассету. Вам стоит её посмотреть. Запись от семнадцатого декабря одна тысяча девятьсот девяносто первого года. Уверен, вы найдёте её захватывающей.

Тони склонил голову, словно просчитывал варианты, а потом скривился и наконец-то отодвинулся от Земо подальше.

— Так вот что вы имели в виду под разрушением империи?

С лица Земо сползло выражение превосходства.

— Вы знаете?

— Да, — Тони горько усмехнулся. — В империи больше нет секретов.

Он встал и удалился в переднюю часть джета, заняв кресло второго пилота рядом с Натальей и сделав вид, что произошедшее нисколько его не коснулось.

И вот это точно было ложью.

— Вы хотели разрушить нас изнутри? — спросил Стив.

— Рано или поздно, — Земо посмотрел ему в глаза с нечитаемым выражением лица, — так и случится. Мне нужно будет просто ещё немного подождать. А я очень терпеливый человек, мистер Роджерс. И я дождусь.

***

Стив вышел из комнаты, тяжело дыша, с красными пятнами на щеках. Внутри, за захлопнувшейся дверью, остался Тони.

— Опять? — спросила Наталья, и Стив хмуро на неё посмотрел. Принятое ей в лаборатории решение не нашло у него понимания, что сильно отразилось на их отношениях.

— Он сказал, что я должен позвонить Ванде, потому что она без разрешения покинула базу. Она не преступница, а почти ребёнок, мы не можем держать её взаперти только потому, что ему, — он махнул рукой в сторону, — кажется это удобным.

Баки не стал слушать дальше, ведь мнение Стива по этому вопросу он уже прекрасно знал.

Так что он проскользнул за его спиной и толкнул легко поддавшуюся дверь.

— Придумал новые аргументы? — лениво спросил Тони и только потом повернулся. — А. Барнс. Присаживайся, как говорят у вас в России, в ногах правды нет. Чем обязан?

Баки сел за стол напротив него.

— Я хотел попрощаться.

— Тебя почти оправдали, а ты снова собрался в бега? — Тони приподнял бровь. — А мне на мгновение показалось, что ты умный.

— Не особо, — честно признался Баки. — Есть много вещей, смысл которых я никогда не смогу понять.

— Да… — губы Тони искривились, — я тоже. К примеру, наша связь. Полный идиотизм, ты так не считаешь?

Баки сжал зубы, чувствуя, как что-то холодное и склизкое обосновалось в животе после этих слов.

Полный идиотизм.

— В моё время учёные не могли понять, почему судьба связывает некоторых людей, — сказал он.

— Сейчас тоже не могут, — обнадёжил его Тони. — Просто судьба. Слова на руке — главное доказательство, что она существует, потому что из сотен тысяч и миллионов вероятностей каждый день мы выбираем именно ту, которая приближает нас друг к другу на шаг.

— Похоже на цитату из фильма, — Баки нахмурился.

— Я думал, что сдохну раньше, чем его досмотрю, — признался Тони. — Но в одном они правы… знаешь, я ведь ждал нашей встречи. Думал, фантазировал. В чём-то даже угадал — никогда не сомневался, что ты будешь военным. Но до тебя мне, конечно, далеко, хотя полмира согласится, что и в твоём предположении обо мне была доля истины…

Он замолчал и снова уставился перед собой, словно видел что-то, недоступное другим.

— Тони?

— Пройти такой длинный путь и обнаружить в конце тупик… не это ли самое нелепое, что может случиться?

Он закрыл лицо руками и тяжело вздохнул.

— Тони, — повторил Баки, чувствуя, как ускоряется пульс.

— Ничего я не знаю, — горько сказал Старк. — Но я хуже тебя, веришь? Ты был оружием в чьих-то руках, а я делал оружие, и всё равно что жал на курок.

— Нет, — Баки покачал головой.

— Да.

Тони встал, взял с полки у стены толстую папку и положил перед Баки на стол.

— Соковианский Договор. Если хочешь остаться и стать Мстителем, ты должен будешь его подписать. Или можешь просто остаться, если всё это супергеройство тебе не по душе. Правда, сразу предупреждаю, что оно по душе мне, и я пока не готов от этого отказаться. Конечно, ты можешь и уйти.

— Я не хочу уходить. Но я не понимаю, как мы сможем всё исправить.

— Я не знаю, Барнс, — искренне сказал Тони. — Не знаю. Но у нас есть шанс. Мы будем идиотами, если им не воспользуемся, но я не знаю.

— Я тоже, — согласился Баки. — Мы можем попробовать.

— Да, — Тони кивнул. — Шаги навстречу. Сколько бы их не потребовалось.

И когда Баки пожал его протянутую ладонь, он почувствовал её — первую, тонкую и хрупкую, бесконечно прекрасную ниточку их будущей связи.

Просто шаги навстречу.

Это сделать он мог.


End file.
